Dating Practice na may Shock (GumballxCarmen)
by FanBoy752
Summary: Isang Maikling Kuwento tungkol kay Gumball at Carmen kasanayan pakikipag-date. Carmen itinuro kay Gumball Five Steps to date a girl hanggang sa ika-apat na hakbang, ang isang babae na nagmamahal kay Gumball tumakas. GumballxCarmen, CarmenxAlan, and GumballxPrudence (This Character is someone you will know). K Rating for Mild Romance. One-Shot!


**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K Fanfiction Rating for Mild Romance)**

**Dating Practice na may Shock (GumballxCarmen One Shot)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

**Main Characters**: Gumball at Carmen

**Supporting Characters**: Prudence at Alan

**Setting**: Pagkatapos ng The Revenge of the Virus (Leslie's Feelings Part 2) may mga kaganapan sa 'The Storm' naka-reference

**Summary**: Ang Maikling Kuwento ay tungkol sa Carmen pagtuturo Gumball tungkol sa pakikipag-date sa isang batang babae dahil siya ay pagpunta sa petsa isang espesyal na babae. GumballxCarmen, CarmenxAlan, and GumballxPrudence (Partially OC)

**Note**: Ang maikling kuwento ay hindi magbabago Species ni Prudence nang walang kanyang shell pagkatapos ng Season Three Episode 'The Shell' premieres sa Estados Unidos o United Kingdom. The Storm in USA will be on June 26, 2013. Watch it to avoid spoilers. Ang usang babae sa ingles ay Doe (The doe in Filipino is 'usang babae')

-Elmore Park, 2:45-

Sa Elmore Park, Gumball at Carmen pumunta sa liwasan nang walang pag-alam Alan at mabuting pasiya tungkol dito bilang maglakad sila magkasama dito

"Unang Hakbang: Kumuha ng isang babae kahit saan" Carmen sinabi ang unang hakbang sa isang kinakabahan Gumball "Ang liwasan ay isang mahusay na pagsisimula para sa mag-asawa hanggang sa ngayon dito" sa sandaling sinabi niya ito, Gumball nagpunta tiwala at sinabing "Simple, Penny may gusto panoorin ang lawa sa paglubog ng araw habang gusto kong umupo sa isang espesyal na hukuman sa tabi ng mga puno na kung saan ay malapit sa lawa, tama?"

"Iyon ay mahusay, Gumball" Carmen reacted bilang siya maingat hold kanyang kamay "Ngunit dahil hindi ako Penny, babae ay maaaring magkaroon ng iba't-ibang mga lugar na gusto nila. Para sa akin, kung paano tungkol sa isang lugar kung saan walang makakita sa amin at malapit sa flower garden" lumakad na sila magkasama dito sa flower kapatagan

Sa sandaling maabot nila ang kapatagan, Gumball nervously kuskusin ang kanyang mga siko sa nerbiyos dahil ito ay ang fewest beses na siya ay nakikipag-hang-out kasama ang isang babae

"Ikalawang Hakbang: Tumanong tungkol sa anumang paksa" Carmen sinabi ang ikalawang hakbang na "Subukan ang makinis na-pakikipag-usap sa akin hanggang ako ay medyo gusto mo maaari kang makipag-usap tungkol sa anumang bagay na hindi bababa sa 2 minuto o higit pa."

"Okay, bakit pag-aaral ay mas mahalaga?" Gumball nagtanong nervously bilang Carmen ay mas may tiwala sa kanya

"Ito ay madali" Carmen sinasagot upang ipaalam sa kanya matapos ang hakbang na "Dahil gusto kong maging isang guro upang ang maaari kong magturo sa lahat ng tao ang tungkol sa mga mismong mundo at sikat na tao na mag-ambag buhay"

"Gusto mo ba ng Video Games?"

"Hindi interesado ... Ngunit bihira ako naglalaro nito sa arcade minsan sa isang linggo, dahil mayroon akong mag-aral mahirap"

"Huwag kang makakuha ng loko sa akin?"

"Okay, okay, maghintay" Carmen ay nagbibigay sa kanya ng tip dahil sa kanyang tanong nagpunta segundo "Una, hindi mo na kailangang sabihin sa akin tungkol sa aking kalagayan sa iyo. Mayroon kang upang sabihin sa akin ang anumang mga kagiliw-giliw na nilalaman. Aking sagot, mabuting kaibigan upang maging direct"

"Bakit mo kailangang maging kumpyansa sa akin?"

"Sinusubukang gumawa ka ng mabuti at tiwala"

Habang Gumball mapigil ang pakikipag-chat Carmen hanggang sa siya ay mabuti sapat na upang matapos ang hakbang na ito, Alan ay lumulutang sa pamamagitan ng upang suriin sa Carmen. Nakita niya ang Carmen may Gumball, pag-alam na maaari silang maging on sa isang bagay

"Ano ang ginagawa Carmen dito sa Gumball?" Alan nagtanong bilang siya dahan-dahan napupunta ng kaunti marinig-magagawang mula sa kanila, hindi siya ay nais na sanhi ng kapahamakan ang kanilang mga sandali

"Ikatlong Hakbang: papuri sa akin" Carmen sinabi bilang siya nagsimula upang makakuha ng interes sa mga Gumball "magpanggap na ako Penny Fitzgerald paggusto sa iyo"

"Well, ito na"Gumball sinabi worriedly at nervously dahil mayroon siyang maging maingat sa mga babae "gusto ko ang iyong antlers dahil ang mga ito ay tulad ng dalawang arm at isang pagtaas ng ulo posing tulad ng isang muscleman upang tumingin magandang sa mga kababaihan. Gayundin, ang iyong mga limbs ay mga espesyal na masyadong payat, ngunit hindi magkano, dahil ang iyong shell siguro nakatago magagandang sa loob. Paano ang tungkol dito, Carmen?"

"Smiled upang mapahanga, Gumball" Carmen Sinubukan hindi upang sabihin sa kanya siya nagmamahal sa kanya "Ano pa?"

"Uh, ang nakuha ko walang" Gumball naubusan ng damdamin tungkol sa Penny

"Paano ang tungkol sa mula sa puso?" Carmen ay nagbibigay ng tip "Hindi ka pakiramdam pagmamahalan"

"Masama ang pakiramdam ko ng kaunti, ito ay mas mahusay na kung gusto ko lagyan ng petsa Penny" Gumball nagsimulang tumanggap ng kasalanan ang kanyang pag-ibig sa kanyang "Panghuli, ako ay medyo sabihin Mahal kita, Carmen" Carmen Nakakuha shocked dahil ang kanilang mga petsa ay maaaring hindi pumunta bilang binalak, na sinasabi nervously

"Ano ...?" Carmen blushed

"Ibig kong sabihin, Penny" Gumball sinubukang refer "Penny, Mahal kita. Sabi ako Penny, hindi ikaw, Carmen" kapag siya ay confessed kanyang pag-ibig sa kanya, Carmen ay hindi mapaglabanan ang tungkol sa mga salita

"Ay naku" Carmen ay hindi sapat lamang tungkol sa kanyang tiwala bilang kanyang sinabi nang hindi nag-iisip "Hindi ko na kailangang sabihin ito ngunit... Ikaapat Hakbang: Halik sa akin" Gumball maging malaki ang kanyang mga mata bilang siya ay tungkol sa halik ng isang babae babae bukod kay Penny (Mula sa 'The Storm'), sa pamamagitan ng kanyang bahagyang pag-abala at pagkalito

"Ano, hindi ako na masama?" Carmen nagtanong sa kalituhan dahil posibleng halik may isang taong maaaring makapinsala sa sinuman tulad ng kanyang kasintahan Alan

"Look, ako nakikilala ng maraming mga babae" Gumball sinabi obliviously sa Carmen bilang alam niya siya ay maaaring maging isang mahusay na guro tungkol sa pakikipag-date, ngunit hindi niya alam mayroon siyang isa pang babae na interesado sa kanya "ako unang kissed kay Penny, dahil ako ay fantasizing tungkol sa akin at sa kanyang magkasama swaying sa buong cosmos. Ngunit kung ang iba pang mga babae ang maaari kong pinagkakatiwalaan na tulad mo, ito ay tulad ng katotohanan" Carmen sighed bilang siya nakuha ng kanyang ulo pababa, halos halik sa kanya

"Minsan... nakapako romantically bawat isa ay maaaring makaabala sa ating sarili halik" Carmen romantically sinabi sa kanya "bihira beses, maaari mong labanan ang pakiramdam ng pag-ibig" bago Gumball Maaaring sabihin kahit ano, Carmen kissed siya sa mga labi bilang Alan Nakakuha shocked tungkol sa kanyang kasintahan pagdaraya sa kanya

Habang Alan nakita sa shock, siya ay naka-on at nakita ang isang matingkad na kayumanggi usang babae nagngangalang Prudence Fitzgerald suot ng isang laket hanggang sa nakita niya Gumball at Carmen halik. Prudence gasped nagdadalamhati bilang siya nakita Gumball pagdaraya sa kanyang sa pamamagitan ng paggawa out kasama ang cactus. Bilang Gumball dahan-dahan binuksan ang kanyang mga mata habang itinigil ang halik, siya biglang nakakita habas shocked, panga-drop, at wasak ang puso dahil sa kanilang mga sarili. Ang usang babae nagsimulang dumaloy ang luha sa kanyang mga mata

"Paalam, Gumball" Prudence sinabi brokenheartedly bilang siya ay tumatakbo ang layo mula sa ilang pag-iyak, ang pagpasa sa pamamagitan ng Masami at Molly

"Prudence, teka" Gumball sinubukan upang ihinto ang kanyang mula sa fleeing, ngunit huli na, siya lang nakita ang kanyang wasak ang puso ng kung ano siya ay tapos na sa Carmen, sa sandaling ang cactus babae nakita ang usang babae

"Hindi, hindi ito ang aking pinlano" Carmen surrendered sa kanyang mga bumabagsak na tuhod bilang hindi siya ay sinusubukan upang maging girlfriend ni Gumball, hindi sinusubukang i-ipagkanulo habas

"Bakit?" Gumball tinanong brokenheartedly

"Dahil, kapag ako ay nakikipag-date sa kasanayan sa iyo, ito ay ipagpalagay na maging isang bulag petsa" Carmen ay sumigaw nang walang luha, kapansin-pansing kadukhaan Gumball para sa kapatawaran "Ngunit habas nakita sa amin at bailed nang walang pag-alam tungkol sa mga plano. Hindi ko ay sinusubukan upang maging may sa iyo, nais kong upang makatulong sa iyo upang manalo Penny ni Heart. ako ng paumanhin, Gumball" i-drop siya ng tuhod sa Comfort kanya sa kabila ng kanyang mga bungang-spines

"Ito ay okay, Carmen" Gumball forgave kanyang "Ngayon, mayroon akong sa humihingi ng paumanhin Prudence. Salamat po para sa tulong, at Alan ay nandito. Bye" bilang Gumball lakad ang layo mula sa Carmen, Alan nadama matapat at naunawaan tungkol sa kanilang mga plano bilang siya napupunta sa tabi ng kanyang

"Para saan ba yan, Carmen?" Alan tinanong nang walang pag-aatubili bilang Carmen nakatayo up at pindutin nang matagal ang kanyang string

"Sorry, Alan" Carmen apologized sa lobo "Hinalik ko si Gumball habang pagpunta sa isang pakikipag-date na kasanayan, at ngayon, Prudence ay ayaw na sa akin"

"Kaya, ang lahat ng mga ito ay isang kasanayan?" Alan tinanong Carmen ngunit hindi tumugon "Ito ay okay, ako pa rin ang pag-ibig mo dahil nakita ko sa iyo na may Gumball ang buong oras" bilang siya binabaan ang kanyang sarili sa paghilig sa Carmen, siya kissed kanyang maingat

"Salamat, Alan" Carmen thanked kanya bilang tumingin sila sa Gumball good luck na ayusin ang nasirang puso ni Penny "Pumunta makakuha ng kanya, Gumball"

"Ano ang tungkol sa mga Halik, Carmen?" Alan totoo lang nagtanong sa kanya

"Ang makikita mo, Alan" Carmen ipinaliwanag tungkol sa petsa kasama ang mga pusa "Gumball sinabi sa akin kung paano manalo Penny ng puso, na ang dahilan kung bakit ako pumunta sa isang petsa sa kanya para sa hindi bababa sa 5 Steps"

"Kaya, kung ano ang mga huling hakbang?" Alan itinatanong tungkol sa huling hakbang

"Ikalimang Hakbang: kapatawaran" Carmen sinabi ang mga hakbang, kahit na hindi bilang binalak "Lahat ng ayon sa plano, Alan"

"Pangako upang sabihin sa akin tungkol sa iyong mga plano bago ako makakuha ng mag-pop sarili ko" sinabi Alan bilang siya inilarawan tungkol sa kanilang mga Halik "Iyong halik kay Gumball ay bahagyang selos"

"Ito ay okay, nakita mo ang lahat ng mga plano kasama ang" Carmen ipinangako cross-puso, pagkatapos ay kapatawaran "Couple pa rin tayo?"

"Siyempre" Alan sumang-ayon bilang siya hugged kanyang string at umaasa "Umaasa ako Prudence ay patawarin Gumball at ikaw"

"Oo, Umaasa ako na" Carmen worriedly sinabi bilang Gumball ay humihingi ng paumanhin sa mabuting pagpapasiya tungkol sa kanilang mga petsa, ngayon nila nakita walang laman pagkatapos Gumball tumakas upang mahanap si Prudence Fitzgerald.

**Will Prudence ever forgave Carmen about kissing Gumball? (Ito ay bahagi ni Ang Magandang Babae, Gumball and Penny's Feelings)**


End file.
